A Kingdom Divided
by TheMultiColoredPencil
Summary: When a shady girl arrives in Echo Village, while war rages on in the kingdom, no one is skeptical at first, but then she's accused of being one of them. Her mere presence splits the town, as they all think anyone could be. Who is she really and could she possibly be the end to the war? A New Beginning AU. Contains magic and OCs.
1. Prologue

**Hi guys! It's me, TMCP and I was really... **_**empowered **_**to write another harvest moon fic. I know, I should finish my others but Ikindasortalostabunchofocdataandchaptersformyotherstories. Sorry. BUT I GOT A NEW BEGINNING AND I'VE BEEN WORKING ON A FIC FOR A WHILE. Whilst it's not an OC submission story, It's an ANB AU with magic and my OC (along with Imagine Believe's OCs Reine and Gwen) I **_**REALLY **_**hope you guys like it as it is becoming a major project of mine this summer. With summer almost half over and my birthday coming up, I got my new laptop and am only now starting this project. **

**So yeah, lets get this started!**

_**~A Kingdom Divided~**_

_**PROLOGUE **_

_**-Leighton's diary, Spring 1 through 7-**_

_Day 1: Spring first_

I've had this leather bound book some would call a diary for a while, but I've never paid much heed to it, nor found anything of utter importance that was absolutely necessary to write (absolutely necessary being peoples' lives at stake). Now is that time, the time I've never believed would come. Not only the time I'd write what I though would be the useless pleasantries of a life not worth remembering, but the time of a great war. Now It may not seem much to write about and probably be recorded in history everywhere, but this journal is enchanted so I can only write the truth and this may be the key to end the war.  
>My name is Leighton Croft and this story I am relaying to you isn't about my life, but as said before, something much much greater.<br>This war I speak about is absolute rubbish. No one except the head of the evils and her voodoo army (possibly not even them) have had their ears graced with the wonder of what is the cause of the biggest war this land has seen.  
>Some speculate the cause was over use of dark magic, which makes no sense to me at all. Why would the king or queen use dark magic? Plus the use of dark magic would leave physical evidence on the user, or even cause the user to die. I would know since I have used dark magic in the past and have seen people die from the clutches of dark magic. Not even I could come out unscathed. Mind, my purposes were not merely for evil nor for fun, but to escape from a dangerous ordeal involving 'them'. 'They' are also known by the name 'Evils', but no matter what name you decide is best to call them, they are evil and dark magic users themselves. They come as guests into towns and stay at their inns then in the middle of the night attack and kill everyone so there are no survivors to tell of an attack to thier village to a nearby town. They ransack all food items and other useful substances and burn the town to the ground. The worst part they do is use little black magic spells and plant things in peoples' homes while disguised as guests for festivals and other such things so people will think their neighbor is an evil and believe that they can't trust even their own family. It's appalling how fast people turn on each other and how vulnerable these people become.<br>How do I know a lot of this? Well spywork, guesses, and a lot of hunches I have had. All the things I am writing are 100% true, or at least from the eyes I have seen this war in.  
>As I am writing, my hometown is close to destruction as it has been since fall, but there was no visitor except for back in last spring so it couldn't have been them. It was one of our own people, working with 'them', the evils, and plotting against us the whole time, which truly sends unwanted shivers down my spine. I have prepared for attack to come soon and am ready to use my magic to be a living survivor of these evils, for if it is not I who lives, then how can my journal live on through history and bring an end to this tragic war? Therefore I expect the unexpected and know nothing is impossible for the word itself says I'm possible.<p>

~_Leighton Croft~_

_Day 2: Spring third_

Much as I had predicted, our (I write like they are still alive) or now _my_ town has fallen victim to the idiotic monstrosities. I feel almost guilty for actually escaping them since I knew termination was so soon in the future, while the others believed they could escape when it came. I should've warned them, yet the selfish being that is me decided to live longer and keep my journal and it's glory of the truth alive, not to get famous for keeping a record, as I suppose many people are already doing so, but more to avenge my town and keep 'them' from doing more damage.  
>Being the only survivor, not only from my family or town, but simply from the evils themselves comes with a lot of responsibility and a trip through what's called the wasteland. I've never travelled through there before as it is a vast area of emptiness ridden with bandits. I am on the border between the forest and the wasteland and it looks barren and dead. That's probably why it's called the wasteland, in retrospect. It's difficult to believe that my little thriving farming community could live so close to a place so... <em>uninhabitable.<em>  
>For now I cannot write much as I begin to wander into my next fate.<p>

_~Leighton Croft~_

_Day 3: Spring 6_

I've been running through the wasteland for days, not daring to take a break in fear of the things that could happen to me. I've decided to take a quick break but I'm not going to sleep. I don't think I'll even want a rest break for nights in fear of nightmares and such visions from what happened in town a few nights back. The attack was brutal and sickening. I've probably thrown up more than 10 times just thinking about it. The way they killed the people is disgusting and inhumane. I don't think I'll ever forget that catastrophe that traumatized me. I've wasted too much time resting and writing. I must go and get to safety, sweet safety which sounds foreign to me, the sweet safety that moves further away with each passing second, minute, hour, and day, and possibly a bit faster than me, frustrating me to no extent as I try to reach my little safety.

But alas, I hear a rustling of the leaves. I must hurry and hide before they find me.

_~Leighton Croft~_

_**What is the noise Leighton is hearing?**_  
><em><strong>Will she make it to the next town okay or will she have a run-in with the bandits?<strong>_  
><em><strong>Will people be paranoid with her arrival?<strong>_

_**I know it's off to a bit of a rough confusing start but it'll all be explained in due time. Thank you for reading this chapter of A Kingdom Divided and I hope you continue to read as I update my story! Don't be shy to drop a review and tell me how good or bad I'm writing!**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Upfront I want to apologize for any spelling errors I made or formatting issues as I have just gotten a new laptop and I'm still getting used to it and the new program I have to work with (WordPad instead of Microsoft Word or Word perfect as I've even worked with) Sorry this took so long as I had this chapter written then upon rereading I realized what a shit chapter it was and completely rewrote it.**

**Review responses: **

_**ScipioPB: Thank you so much! It's quite difficult to write due to the vocabulary but I'm so glad you like it and I hope you'll read more. I also I updated soon enough!**_

_**Imagine Believe: Thank you! I tried to make it as interesting as possible. I'm surprised you caught the last name similarity and I expect there to be a lot of adventure later on, but we will catch a glimpse of Leigton's combat skills in this chapter. I fixed the typo, I'm just getting used to my new laptop so you may see more like those in the near future (sadly).**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**~A Kingdom Divided~**_

_**CHAPTER 1**_

_**-3rd person point of view-**_

Leighton quickly closed her diary and put everything in her rucksack, placing it on her back. She began to quickly use her magic so that she could cast an invisibility spell. She was looking all around her, paranoid of bandits. Since her power is runes, she began to form the ancient letters into the word 'invisibility'.  
>"That won't be necessary," a loud, husky, and clearly a man's voice said. Leighton gulped, and turned to face him, or rather, <em>them. <em>  
>"She has to be one of them!" The man said to his comapnions. "Look at where she is coming from and they way she is dressed!"<br>"I am not one of them and do not wish to be compared with them or their cowardice. If _I _were to take down a town, I would do it at a time when people could fight back because _I am not weak like the evils._ How do I know you aren't one of them?" Leightin bravely replied, all the while sizing everyone up and preparing her magic. There was 4 of them, each a head taller than her. She laughed at how easy these opponents could be.  
>"Aye! What do you think you're laughing at?" She quickly moved the runes to spell <em>Light<em> while thinking of her response.  
>"Hmmm, I wonder. Maybe how <em>easily <em>I can beat my opponents. Why couldn't I have been graced with anyone tougher?" Leighton grinned.  
>"You're all bark no bite!" One shouted.<br>"That's you, actually," Leighton said. She brought her hands up and blasted them with a light beam, instantly blinding them.  
>"She's a magic user! Quick use your fire!" Leighton prepared a water attack and fired it at all of them.<br>_Who ever has fire won't be able to use it now! _Leighton thought.

To Leigton's dismay, though, it was a ploy. A trick.

The main offender, the largest bandit, started cackling. "What if I told you wejust tricked you because I'm earth and not fire?" Leighton smiled.  
>"Hmm, I'd say... Sayonara sucker!" quickly blasting him with a fire attack and running away. Glancing behind her, she saw the bandits chasing after her.<br>_I guess we will have to do hand to hand combat. I hope this is over soon because I am getting quite dizzy. _Quickly casting a strength spell, Leighton turned around to face them. The leader wasn't there and she presumed him unconscious or dead.

"So you want to fight?" She got into a fighting stance."Lets fight."

The first one, and the smallest, came after her and she tripped him, grabbed his shirt and butted head with him making him unconscious. The second one punched her, but she caught his fist and began crushing it with her strength. She then kneed him in the stomach and punched him in the face. The third one backed down.  
>"We... we were just hungry... We wanted... the money for... for food..." He said, visibly nervous. Leighton sighed and used her power to create bread. Ten loaves of it. She was now thouroghly exhasuted and handed over the bread.<br>"T-thank you!" The guy stuttered. "They'll be so happy for this later! We will be full for a week! Thank you!" He ran up and hugged Leighton. "S-sorry. That wasn't too tight was it?"  
>"You're fine," Leighton said, tired. "I'll be going now."<p>

Little did Leighton know her whole fight and everything was being watched by someone.

Leighton wasn't too far from the forest now, and she slowly trudged over.  
><em>Forest means town closeby...<em>

"HEY!" someone called to her. She looked at them tiredly, not able to focus on who they are or what they looked like.  
>"Huh?" was her <em>genuis <em>response.  
>"Why are you here and how did you defeat those bandits so easily?" This person replied. All Leighton could remember was golden hair until she fainted.<p>

_**Who was the mysetrious person?**_  
><em><strong>How will heshe reactto Leighton?**_  
><em><strong>What will happen to Leighton?<strong>_

_**All will be revealed next chapter! Thanks for reading and sorry it's so short! Don't be afraid to drop a review, I'm glad to recieve them! I'd love to see howgood or bad you guys think I'm doing!**_


	3. Chapter 2

**I made Neil and Rod brothers so they live together. Imagine Neil's house but with the kitchen and bedroom being seperate rooms and also stairs to a second floor and the second floor looks like Rod's house (minus the kitchen)**

**Review responses: **

_**Candied Snowflakes: More accurately, magic that can do almost everything (with a price, of course) Leighton indeed is a girl, but it wasn't expressed in the prologue, so it's alright ^-^**_

_**ScipioPB: Technically she has one power that can use different powers for a short amount of time, but because of that she gets tired a lot easier and faints quite a bit. I appreciate what you said because I didn't want her power to turn her into a Mary-sue!**_

_**Zetra Shink: Thank you! I'm glad you like the writing style I'm using and the vocabulary makes sense! The first chapter is probably the chapter I put the most effor into, it beingthe intro to what I hope is an even greater story! I hope you'll read and review again!**_

_**Imagine Believe: Runes is a power I've always wanted to have ever since I started learning spanish. I hope Leighton doesn't turn into a Mary-Sue though, and I'll try my best not to turn her into one!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

_**~A Kingdom Divided~**_

_**CHAPTER 2**_

_**-3rd person point of view-**_

Leighton could only see darkness everywhere, and she struggled against it. The instant the unforgiving darkness went away, it was replaced by something worse, yet brighter. _Fire._ The flames enveloped her and the screams of people she knew echoed in her ears. She was held captive in this little glimpse of reality, one so unwanted. Terror and pain surrounded her as she struggled to be freed from the grip of this haunting nightmare, and wished with all her heart to be awakened. Her wish wasn't granted at first, to her dismay, but she was soon torn from the past with a loud resonating scream and shortness of breath.  
>While she worked on regulating her breathing, she looked around in the room she was in and realized she wasn't in her usual clothes, but a nightgown, and in an unfamiliar surrounding. Soon she heard hurried footsteps and her door burst open, one person coming in and the other one staying outside the door.<br>"What's going on?" The person had his hands raised, as if he was going to use his power.  
>"W-who are you?" Leighton mentally cursed at herself for stuttering.<br>"I saved you after you passed out. My name is Neil. Neil Ignus." Leighton nodded.  
>"Sorry, I was having a bad nightmare. Sorry to bother you, Sir Ignus." The other person came into the room.<br>"I'm Rod, Neil's brother. So you said you were having a nightmare? I can cook you up some food and we can talk over it," The person, deemed Rod, offered.  
>"I'm Leighton. Leighton Croft. I'd love food but I am not sure whether I'd like to talk about what happened jut yet..." Leighton trailed off.<br>"Neil, you can go back to sleep," Rod suggested, but it sounded more like an order. Neil went back to his bedroom as I was led down the stairs to the kitchen.  
>"How long was I out?" I asked<br>"A year," Rod joked.  
>"I'm taking that as a few days," I stated.<br>"It was more like a week," Rod said.  
>"I used my magic a lot. Now here's the real question, who changed me?" Leighton<br>"Our friends. Their names are Reine and Gwen. You'll meet them tomorrow. They told us about your power tattoo." He trailed off at the end.  
>"My what?" Leighton questioned.<br>"Your power tattoo," Rod said.  
>"Oh. Yeah, that," Leighton said scratching the of her neck sheepishly.<br>"What type of power requires such a huge tattoo?" He asked, his intentions innocent and not to interrogate the guest.  
>"Runes," Leighton answered truthfully.<br>"Oh cool! I have healing. It's not as cool as something like runes but it's still pretty cool!" Rod declared. Leighton giggled.  
>"Runes isn't all that cool. It's super stressful and tiring and a pain to use," Leighton said modestly.<br>"Yeah true, but healing is stupid. I can't attack people, I can just... heal people," Rod looked at his feet. Leighton was angered by his remark.  
>"Healing is <em>not <em>stupid! Train so you can attack people without magic! So what if you can't fight with your power. Thousands of people_ including me_ wouldn't be alive today if it wasn't for people with healing magic!" Leighton ranted.  
>"Thanks...? Well food is ready," Rod changed subjects. "I made some herb soup and grilled mushroom because we didn't have many food supplies."<br>"Grilled mushrooms are my favorite!" Leighton said happily. "My mom used to make them so well!"  
>"Well I probably can't beat your mom's cooking but I hope I did good enough!"<br>"Please, now anyone could beat my mom's cooking," Leighton said, hoping he got the fact that her mom was dead.  
>"Oh," Rod said, getting the hint. They ate in silence for the rest of the meal.<p>

The whole time, Rod was thinking: _Leighton Croft, who are you really?_

_**Will Reine and Gwen accept Leighton?**_  
><em><strong>Will Leighton accept Reine and Gwen?<strong>_  
><em><strong>How will Leighton react to her new home?<strong>_

_**So Neil, Rod, and Leighton are the main characters of this chapter but I introduced Gwen and Reine (who will be met next chapter!)**_

_**See you guys next chapter!**_


	4. Chapter 3

_**VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER! **_

_**Candied Snowflakes: Yes, a laugh is appropriate! Leighton has a bit more self control and wouldn't attack people who may be her saviors. Rod is younger but both Neil and Rod (even us for the matter) know that Neil's social skills aren't the best.**_

_**ScipioPB: Thanks! I'll try not to make her one though!**_

_**Imagine Believe: I'll make hime colder later. I made both Neil and Rod tired so they weren't themselves. This chapter they will be themself. Neil is older ^-^ I do the spacing, my computer just doesn't transfer it over when I put it into fanfiction ;-; I'll try fixing it on my laptop later. Thank you! Leighton is a bit more controlled and is wise beyond her years which will show more in future chapters!**_

_**teamBLAZE: Greeting teamBLAZE! Welcome to A Kingdom Divided! I am getting used to my laptop which doesn't transfer over the spacings and the space bar is REALLY glitchy and barely actually does spaces. (in the last setence I had to fix the space bar 17 times) I also don't have spell check so I'm doing my best! I'll try to fix it and make it fitting and better, but thanks, my sister says I'm really good at writing fighting scenes. You should play ANB! But as said before, they were tired so they weren't themselves (I personally think Rod was a bit off) **_

_**Zetra Shink: Play Harvest Moon, please do. You can find the newer or older games online! I wouldn't reccomend ANB as a first game though, maybe A(nother) wonderful life [for gamecube] or Ds (cute) [Ds]! They may run a bit expensive but I found a DS cute for 20 dollars online! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys! This story has been up for about 4 days and I already have 11 reviews ;u; thanks guys! I appreciate it!**_

_**I'll try spacing this differently today so tell me what you think~~**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Kingdom Divided~<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 3**_

_**-3rd person point of view-**_

* * *

><p>After heading back to bed, Leighton wondered who her saviors actually were, friend or foe. Rod seemed nice but a bit...discouraged. Neil didn't seem to care about anything or anything wxcept maybe Rod. Leighton continued to ponder over how the people in town would treat her. She was too scared to fall asleep in fear of another nightmare, but soon she succumbed to the tempation of sleep.<p>

* * *

><p><em> Leighton, I need you to be strong for me...<em>  
>"Mother?"<br>_Yes sweetie. Be strong for mommy._  
>"Aren't you dead?"<br>_Yes... I'm sorry I couldn't protect you so I used my power to do this..._  
>"Mom, it's fine."<br>_I feel bad so I am gracing you with-_  
>"No. I want nothing from you. I can survive by myself."<br>_The same as always... If you want my gift just call me._  
>"I don't want your help or sympathy. I am independent and can do this on my own."<br>_That's my stubborn old Leighton... I've used too much energy... I'm fading out...Goodbye Leighton..._  
>"Bye mom."<p>

* * *

><p>The next day, Leighton woke up, yawning. She quickly located her rucksack and got into a better outfit. It was a greyish brown baggy dress that reached her knees. She tied a cord around her waist and pulled some of the fabric up so the top part was baggy and the bottom part straight. Leighton combed her blonde hair and arranged it into a waterfall braid in such a way that her few black streaks (result of dark magic) weren't showing. She put on her family's crest ring and pulled on a cloak. Leighton got her family crest pin out of her back and stared at the piece of metal in her hand. Normally it would be the teenage guys in her family that wore the pin, and the head of the household would wear the crest ring. Due to the unforeseen circumstances, Leighton was in charge of both, even though she was indeed a female. Her crest showed a emerald dragon in the middle of a sea of obsidian. The dragon was breathing out a ruby fire, which was the edging of her half oval shaped crest. The top edge of her crest had three peaks, the first going down and rounding into the next and the next rounding into the last. Leighton used the pin and fastened her cloak shut. She left the hood down and got on a pair of sandals her father had made her for her 17th birthday. Leighton looked at herself in the mirror before hearing a knock at her door.<p>

"Hey, Leighton!" Rod's voice called.  
>"Yeah?" Leighton responded.<br>"Can I come in?"  
>"Of course!" Leighton ran over and opened the door. "Yes?" Rod was at the other side, scratching the back of his head nervously.<br>"This is sort of my room so can I...?" He trailed off. Leighton nodded in understanding.  
>"I'll be in the kitchen." Leighton wandered down the stairs to where she remembered the kitchen was. A blonde boy stood there, immediately Leighton recognized him as Neil.<p>

"Hello!" Leighton cheerfully said, earning grunt from Neil in response.  
>"You seem tired," Leighton remarked<br>"No shit, Sherlock. Rod likes to hog the whole bed."  
>"You guys share a bed?"<br>"Because you're around. All you're causing is problems."  
>"Oh..." Leighton sighed. Neil sipped his drink, which Leighton inferred was coffee. They sat in silence for a few moments before Neil interjected.<br>"Why'd you do it?"  
>"Do what?"<br>"Help the bandits." Leighton stayed quiet for a second before opening her mouth to speak.  
>"I- I dunno really."<br>"You mean to tell me you _fought _bandits, then _helped _them, costing your last bit of energy and you_ DON'T _know why?" Neil said.  
>"N-no. I don't know," Leighton said, scared by Neil, and also a bit saddened by his words. Tears threatened to fall, bottled up tears she never shed.<br>"You're impossible, you nuisance," Neil said. Leighton sat for a few more moments before making sure when she spoke she wouldn't cry. She thought she had done something good and Neil had just ruined it fore her. While in her silent thinking, Rod had wandered down the stairs and heard Leighton say the final words of the argument.  
>"I guess I'll get a room at the inn and stay there because I'm <em>obviously <em>not welcome here," Leighton spat, walking out. She didn't know if there really _was _an inn, she just used her brain and guessed. She was wandering god knows where and was soon lost. She walked into the first building she saw and was met with herbal scents. She guessed it was the hospital and heard voices in one of the rooms. She wanted to leave until someone was ushered out from the back rooms.  
>"Reine should be better by later. Make sure she doesn't over use her power again," an official curt voice said. The girl who was taken from the back rooms had long, wavy blue hair and deep blue eyes. She sat on the chair next to Leighton's.<br>"And who might you be?" It took Leighton a moment to realize the healer was talking to her.  
>"I'm a bit lost. I wanted to know the way to the inn," Leighton hung her head in embarrassment. Before the cold healer could speak, a softer almost musical voice answered.<br>"You're the girl Neil and Rod were housing," the girl next to her remarked. "I'm Gwen. I'll show you to the inn." The duo of girls got up and started walked.  
>"I'm Leighton Croft," Leighton introduced, reaching out her hand for a handshake.<br>"Gwen. Gwen Angevin." Gwen shook the younger girl's hand. As Gwen led the way, something was tearing her up inside. Not only had Reine been reckless, she remembered Leighton's power tattoo.  
>"You're the quiet type, aren't you?" Leighton asked. Gwen took this as a rhetorical question and didn't reply. "Rod told me about a Reine and Gwen. He didn't say much except that you changed me into my nightgown."<br>"Yes, we used our powers to do so," Gwen replied. Leighton stopped walking and hushed her voice.  
>"You saw my power tattoo."<br>"We did," Gwen said.  
>"Please don't tell anyone about it," Leighton pleaded.<br>"I won't. What power-" Leighton cut Gwen off before she could finish.  
>"Runes," Leighton said and they continued trekking to the inn, in silence.<p>

* * *

><p>"We've arrived." Gwen said. Leighton nodded and walked in, waving goodbye to Gwen as the blunette made her way back to Reine.<br>Leighton quickly walked up to the counter.  
>"I'd like a room."<br>"The rate is 100g per day per room per person."  
>"One room please, one bed."<br>"Alright. Today's payment please." Leighton handed 100g to the man running the inn and got a better look at him. He was plump, and had golden hair. He also had thick eyebrows and a welcoming smile. When he accepted her money, he scowled.  
>"Wha-" Then Leighton realized she was right handed and the crest ring was on her right hand. She paid and hid her hand in her cloak, smiling her best at the inn keeper. He handed her he key to the room and the girl fled to the confines of her new room.<p>

_What was her mom trying to bestow to her?  
>How does Rod react to Leighton leaving?<em>_What happened to Reine?_

**Okay guys, I'm a bit behind schedule for this story as this chapter was supposed to be posted yesterday, but my friend was over and then my family was over so I didn't get around to typing it up. That means the next chapter also supposed to be posted today may be a bit short. Now if you're wondering why I'm being so strict on my schedule is because my birthday is in a few days and then I'm going on vacation for about a week and I will most likely not have wifi or be able to bring my laptop so I want to have about 4-6 more chapters before I go on vacation but I will not be posting for about a week to ten days after July 18th. **


	5. Chapter 4

**I fixed my computer, guys! I feel so proud of myself! And I took a picture of what I had wrote before the great laptop incident so this chapter will be as close to the original as it can get!**

_**ScipioPB: Thanks!**_

_**Zetra Shink: Yay! I usually don't have a schedule, I tried one this time! **_

_**Imagine Believe: Everything is answered in the chapter below and my birthday is the 16th (which is tomorrow my time). I may possibly write a chapter that day, depending on what I'm doing ^-^**_

_**Thanks for the reviews as usual!**_

* * *

><p><strong>~A Kingdom Divided~<strong>

**CHAPTER 4**

**-3rd person point of view-**

* * *

><p>"Neil, what did you say to Leighton?" Rod asked, trying not to sound angry.<br>"We got into an argument," was the older brother's response.  
>"Neil! You don't just get into arguments with our <em>guests!<em>" Rod exclaimed exasperated.  
>"Rod, you stop acting like mother because she's gone. I'm the older brother. Don't tell me what to do, and you sure as hell aren't mother so just stop," Neil said. Rod stared at him incredulously. Neil then realized what he had said.<br>"Rod I didn't mea-" He was cut off abruptly.  
>"You did mean it. I'm sorry I should have realized your terrible social skills by now," Rod said angrily and stormed off outside. Neil hung his head sadly. Rod never got this way.<br>"Why is it always me?" Neil asked himself sadly. Rod was not in the mood to bothered so he left his younger brother alone.

* * *

><p>Rod hoped Leighton had found her way to the inn safely when he saw Gwen heading to the hospital.<br>"Gwen?" Rod called to the blunette.  
>"Rod?" Gwen replied. "Reine over exerted herself."<br>"Oh. Have you seen Leighton?" Rod asked.  
>"Yes, I escorted her to the inn," Gwen said.<br>"Great! Her and Neil got into an argument and she ran off," Rod sighed. "When will Neil work on his social skills?"  
>"I'll ask Reine to talk to him later," Gwen said.<br>"Great! Let's check on Reine!"

* * *

><p>Leighton laid on the bed. It wasn't as great as Rod's had been, but it would do. Leighton examined herself in the mirror and all she could see was her as her mother. Without realizing what came over her, the mirror was smashed into millions of tiny pieces, her knuckles bloody. She sighed at how she would explain the incident to the inn owner. She felt something wet from her eyes and realized she was crying, soon sobbing the tears she held in for so long. She made her sobs silent, something she learned to do throughout the years. Leighton pulled a collection of orbs from her bag, filled with flashbacks of her and her family and threw them to the ground and they smashed the memories were no longer held. Leighton arranged her hair and let the black streaks show in her otherwise platinum blonde hair. She arranged it into a bun and let the bangs cover one of her green eyes. She stared at her enchanted rucksack. She pulled out her clothes and put aside a better outfit than what she was wearing, along with her family flower pendant. Her flower was a black magic petunia, a deep purple flower with pinkish purple tinged at the tips of the petals. Leighton then realized she had gotten blood over her clothes. <em>I'll have to clean those with magic later... <em>She pulled a bandage wrap out of her bag and fingerless gloves to cover it up. She slipped into her neweroutfit which consisted of a black sleeveless shirt with a barely noticeable cherry blossom print and a long skirt with one side slitted. Leighton also wore knee length boots. She looked so _unlike _her mother, she loved it. Leighton continued to take everything out of her bag before she decided to wander off and find the restaurant.

* * *

><p>Reine had been out for a while, until she groaned and opened her scarlet orbs. She usually didn't end up in the hospital when she overused her power, but the past few days of strenuous farm work caused the girl to faint.<br>Greeting her opened eyes was not only her sister, which was expected, but also her friends Rod and Neil, who looked angry at each other. Reine was surprised Allen wasn't there but didn't say much of it, or any of it for that matter. Silence enveloped the four, but rod decided to break that.  
>"Hey, want to go out for dinner tonight? It'll be good for Reine and Gwen to not have to cook after an exhausting day, and maybe we can find Leighton and invite her too!" Rod suggested cheerily. Neil shot him a glance when he mentioned Leighton, as they were not on good terms at the moment. Before Neil could protest, Reine spoke up.<br>"It sounds like a wonderful idea, Rod," Reine said, a slight smile on her face. Gwen sighed.  
>"We still have a bit of farm work to complete for today. Neil and Rod, can you help?" Gwen asked<br>"Of course! That's what friends are for, right?" Rod said.  
>"Reine, you rest until dinner," Neil said and everyone got up and walked out saying goodbye to Reine.<p>

* * *

><p>Leighton was lost. She couldn't remember the way to the clinic. Leighton decided to take a better look at how bad her hand was. She carefully peeled off the glove, then the bandage. Her hand was bloody and have mirror shards wedged in it. She grimaced at the sight, but tried to make a fist nonetheless. She was met with a burning sensation and she cried out in pain.<br>"What's wrong princess?" A voice said behind her. Leighton couldn't speak or look at the man, she could only just bite her tongue in an attempt not to cry. "Woah, what happened? I'll just take you to the clinic." Leighton nodded. She got a look at him. The man was bespectacled and had vibrant red hair. Leighton didn't realize she was staring.  
>"Like what you see?" he teased. Leighton pulled her hand away.<br>"Nope," she said popping the 'p'.  
>"Finally the princess speaks! I thought I'd be dealing with a mute here."<br>"Finally the prince shuts up. I may have had the chance to speak if you would be quiet," Leighton growled.  
>"So I'm a prince now?" The man asked.<br>"Oh _shut up_!" Leighton yelled.  
>"I'm Allen," He introduced.<br>"Leighton."  
>"So, Leighton, I would shake your hand but-"<br>"I am _not _in the mood for this," Leighton growled. She balled her fists on instinct but was met with the same burning pain.  
>"Hand me your hand," Allen said.<br>"Which one?" Leighton asked.  
>"Your bad hand."<br>"Really?" She hesitated but placed her hand in his. He escorted her to the clinic, making sure she didn't do anything else stupid.

* * *

><p>"Allen! Here for Reine?" The doctor called to him as soon as the duo walked in.<br>"No actually for the new girl here, but what's wrong with Reine?"  
>"Just overexerted herself. She's awake now, but what did the new girl do?"<br>"I punched a mirror," Leighton admitted.  
>"Her hand is all bloody and there's glass shards in it," Allen explained.<br>"I can fix that good as new," The doctor said.  
>"Thanks Klaus! While you take care of Leighton, I'll go visit Reine.<p>

* * *

><p>"Klaus, right?" The doctor grunted in response. "Please only take the glass out, I want it to heal naturally. Klaus looked slightly surprised but nonetheless took out a apir of tweezers and began removing the shards one by one.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Reine," Allen said to the pinkette as he walked into her room.<br>"Hey Allen," She replied.  
>"Where's Gwen?"<br>"Finishing farm work."  
>"All by herself?!"<br>"No Rod and Neil are with her. Speaking of them, I think Rod, Neil, me, Gwen, and possibly this new girl-"  
>"Leighton."<br>"Yeah, and Leighton may be going for dinner. Care to join us?"  
>"Wouldn't miss it for the world."<p>

* * *

><p><em>What happened between Leighton and her mother?<br>Why does Leighton want her injury to heal normally?  
>What will happen at dinner?<em>


	6. Quick Author's Note

**First of all, I want to thank all my readers! I have fixed my laptop!**

**I'm writing this short thank you author's note to all my readers who, as soon as I mentioned my broken laptop, wished me the best and hoped for it to get fixed soon. I did a quick fix and everything works now, so you can expect a few more chapters today!**

**I also thank you guys for your positve feedback about how I'm doing and continue to help me make me a better writer and my stories better! **

**Stay golden you guys! **


	7. Chapter 5

**Review responses: **

_**ScipioPB: Allen is xD And we'll see if your guesses are true!**_

_**teamBLAZE: Thanks x2! I'll try that!My computer is just really weird with the spacing and won't let me do some things... Hahaha a bit! **_

_**Thanks for the reviews! But I've done my two chapters today so I'm on schedule! *Explosions and confetti***_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Kingdom Divided~<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 5**_

_**-3rd person point of view-**_

* * *

><p>Once all the glass shards had been removed, Leighton's hand was bandaged up.<br>"Don't do anything reckless," was Klaus's advice for her. She was escorted to Reine's room where she saw the red head and pinkette.  
>"Hey princess," Allen said. Leighton frowned at her nickname.<br>"Don't frown," Allen said.  
>"I can do whatever the hell I want," Leighton stated.<br>"What he's trying to say is-" Reine started but was cut off by none other then Allen himself.  
>"Dinner tonight at the restaurant. Don't be late."<br>"How can I be late or early if I don't even know the time?" Leighton remarked.  
>"Meet us there in about an hour," Reine said simply.<br>"Alright," Leighton said, wondering what to do for the next hour.

* * *

><p>It was Spring 15. Leighton considered the dinner she was going to her birthday dinner as her 18th birthday was the following day. The girl found herself in a forest with a giant tree. She climbed the tree and sat on one of the branches and then began humming a tune (imagine a super slowed down Rolling Girl by Hatsune Miku without words). She had no idea how long she sat there until she remembered dinner. She rushed down the tree an fell being the klutz she is. LAndidn with an <em>oof! <em>she got back up and went to find the restaurant.

After a long search, the girl finally found it. She saw Neil, Rod, Allen, the pinkette Reine and her sister Gwen.  
>"About time you showed up princess," Allen said. Before Leighton could exchange any smart words with the bespectacled man, Rod spoke up.<br>"What happened to your hand?" Leighton sighed and took the seat next to Gwen and across from Neil, the only seat left.  
>"I punched a mirror," Leighton said.<br>"Haha," Neil said sarcastically. "Now what did you actually do?"  
>"I punched a mirror," Leighton said more firmly.<br>"What kind of idiot punches a mirror?" Neil asked.  
>"A delusional one," Allen scoffed under his breath, earning him a jab in the ribs from Rod.<br>_"Ow!" _Allen hissed.  
>"One who sees her mother. Now if we could change the topic..."<br>"Your mother?" Allen asked. Leighton cringed.  
>"She's not comfortable talking about it," Rod said.<br>"Let her say it for herself," Allen said.  
>"I think Rod is right," Reine said.<br>"Let's change the subject," Gwen agreed.  
>"No, I think you all have a right to know," Leighton said looking up. She looked emotionless, except for her eyes which had great sadness.<br>"No, no. Let's save it for later!" Allen said nervously. "Anyway, food is here!"  
>"Rod ordered you grilled mushrooms," Reine said. Leighton shot a quick sweet smile to Rod.<br>"Thanks."

* * *

><p>Everyone was talking as the meal went by, but Leighton said nothing. She was drinking some milk before Allen decided to say something.<br>"Why are you here? In this town?" Leighton choked on her milk. She quickly regained her composure.  
>"Because of<em> them.<em> _They _killed my family." Leighton said and used one of her most used spells, invisibility. She ran away from the restaurant, not wanting anymore attention.

Leighton was not a big fan of fire after seeing her town burn, so she made a ball of light to guide her and didn't use a torch nor a flame. It was always a ball of blue light, which always floated so she could see it and anything that may be of danger to her. She named the light Hotaru, meaning firefly, for obvious reasons. This light had been the blonde's only friend since she escaped. While the light was only a light and interacted with Leighton in no way, she still considered it a friend and hoped to one day make it a person. Leighton went into the inn, walked to her room, changed into her nightgown, and flopped onto the bed.

What a stressful day.

* * *

><p><em>Will Leighton ever open up to them?<br>And her birthday is tomorrow, much like the authors! (Huehuehue)  
>What birthday madness will ensue? <em>

**Sorry it's so short ; n ; there wasn't much planned for this chapter and I wanted to get two done by the end of today, my time. **

**Fun fact! I originally wanted to name the light orb 'light' in Japanese but the word for it is "Hikari" which is the name of one of our Animal Parade heroines!**


	8. Chapter 6

**Review responses: **

**Thanks to everyone for your happy birthday wishes! I hope you guys enjoy this birthday special~~  
>Again, thanks for your continued support. Fanfiction is one of the only accounts I don't and haven't regretted getting. I have made so many friends on here. While I want to give a long speech, I don't want to keep you waiting, so my followers. reviewers, viewers, and anybody I've had positive interaction on here with is the best birthday gift I could ever have, so thanks guys~~<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Kingdom Divided~<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 6**_

_**-3rd person point of view-**_

* * *

><p>Leighton woke up the next day feeling extremely refreshed and relaxed.<br>_No magic, no bad thoughts. _Leighton repeated over and over in her head. She started by doing her hair. She made a crown braid and hid her black streaks of hair. After she got dressed in an emerald green knee length t-shirt sleeved dress, she went to the forest to find some flowers. She searched around and found a couple blue flowers and yellow flowers. Quickly setting to work, Leighton weaved the flowers together and made herself a flower crown. She put the crown upon her head and began to dance around, giggling.

_Is this what freedom feels like?  
>I love it.<em>

* * *

><p>Rod had just happened into the forest and heard footsteps and... giggling?<p>

Leighton.

She looked really happy. She was dancing around and her eyes were closed. Rod accidentally stepped on a stick resulting in a loud _CRACK!_

Leighton stopped dancing and looked around. "Hello?" said girl called. She looked a little worried.  
>"Hey Leighton!" Rod called.<br>"Rod, you scared me!" Leighton said, sighing.  
>"Sorry," Rod said scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. "So, is there an occasion?" Rod asked, gesturing to the elegant dress and flowers adorning her head.<br>"I though you'd never ask. It's my birthday," Leighton beamed.  
>"What are your plans today?" Rod asked.<br>"Nothing at the moment."  
>"Then have I got the birthday planned for you! This was going to be for Neil's birthday last year but he didn't want a birthday celebration, so I'll use this for your birthday!"<p>

* * *

><p>"First off we are going to bake you a cake!" Rod exclaimed happily.<br>"Isn't Neil home?" Leighton shivered. She and him did _not _get along.  
>"He's off helping Reine and Gwen with the farm. Mostly Reine because of the incident yesterday.<br>"Oh okay! Lets bake!"  
>And that's how Leighton and rod ended up with flour on their clothes and cake batter on their faces. A lot of batter had ended up on the floor after a great cake batter war, and as Leighton was walking toward the table, she slipped and landed awkwardly on her good hand, letting out a sharp cry of pain.<br>"Leighton!" Rod yelled.  
>"I'm good, but my hand might not be as great as my morale," Leighton chuckled halfheartedly.<br>"You're hurt. Which hand?" Rod asked, not wasting a moment.  
>"Right."<br>Rod grabbed the hand, earning a groan of pain from Leighton. He used his magic and quickly healed her.  
>"All better now?" Rod asked, concerned.<br>"Oh yes. Healing isn't as bad of a power as it seems."

Rod was struck by these words and smiled bright as he led the blonde to the next activity.

* * *

><p>They didn't do much more, except have a picnic by the cliff at sunset. Leighton chuckled and Rod looked over.<br>"What?"  
>"This wasn't for Neil, was it?"<br>"No, I just wanted to do something nice for you," Rod admitted. Leighton nodded.  
>"It was a great surprise." The blonde hugged the boy with gold hair. "Thank you."<p>

* * *

><p><strong>What color do you guys describe Rod's hair? I say gold.<br>Anyway, this is a filler chapter, so nothing important really happened.  
><strong>

**Next chapter has a tiny bit of romance (like the _tiniest _bit. But I need to add in romance somehow, so subtle hints :D)  
>Hope you guys had a great day and stay golden!<strong>


	9. Chapter 7

**Review responses: **

_**ScipioPB: There will be more romance~! Thanks for the hair color feedback!**_

_**teamBLAZE: Yes it's Rod X Leighton~~ Thanks for the feedback :D**_

_**Zetra Shink & Kingdom Legends: Since your reviews were basically the same I answered them together: There will be a lot of romance in the story, I'm just setting up relationships! Read on~!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews guys!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~A Kingdom Divided~<strong>_

_**CHAPTER 7**_

_**-3rd person point of view-**_

* * *

><p>The next day, everything was crazy. The sound of royal trumpets resonated through the town, waking everybody up. Recognizing them as the Princess's theme, everbody got dressed into nice clothes quickly to meet Princess Ryuuki.<p>

The princess had straight jet black hair reaching her shoulders, and brown eyes that could cut through steel if she willed them to. She wore a simple black dress for travelling purposes, and she sat high upon her white steed. There were three people accompanying her, two being royal guards and the other being her maid. Everybody crowded around the group of royals who had come to their town.  
>"Why are you here?" A certain pinkette called out. Ryuuki turned and met her gaze.<br>"Well I am about to make my intentions clear so why do you ask? Haven't you ever been taught the proper etiquette to not speak unless addressed to when in company of a royal? I guess I must punish you for breaking this law _peasant," _Ryuuki spat the word peasant out at the pinkette who showed no signs of fear yet, but rather moved into a subtle fighting stance.  
>"Her name is Reine," Someone said, moving to stand in between both girls.<br>_"Neil? Whatare you dong?" _Reine hissed.  
><em>"Just go with it!" <em>He hissed back.  
>"Sorry to interrupt your little conversation, but who might you be?" Ryuuki asked.<br>"Neil. Neil Ignus," Neil said bowing to the princess.  
>"So is this your girlfriend you are defending?" Ryuuki asked.<br>"No. She is my childhood friend. I am sorry for her improper upbringing. Please give your punishment to me and not the girl," Neil spoke clearly, before bowing his head.  
>"Alright then," Ryuuki said, casting a spell. Neil feinted hurt for the princess to see.<br>"Let this be a lesson to you all. What was I saying before I was so rudely interrupted? Oh yes," Ryuuki's eyes met with Leighton's. "I need to speak with you."  
>The princess got off her steed and Leighton bowed to the girl, who leaned over and whispered in her ear. Leighton, though shocked, nodded and followed the princess.<p>

People started clearing out after the princess left, some shooting weird glances at Reine, some looking oddly at Leighton.

"What the hell Neil!" Reine hissed at the blonde who protected her.  
>"You pulled a fighting stance," Neil pointed out lazily.<br>"And?"  
>"It was weak. You need to be taught to defend yourself, especially with Leighton around. I don't trust her."<br>"I'll be fine Neil. Why are you so worried?"  
>"I don't know, maybe because the suspected root of all the evil going on is talking to an almost complete stranger to us who could be planning to take over our town," Neil snapped.<br>"Fine, you can train me."

_What did Ryuuki want with Leighton?  
>Why did Neil take the blame for Reine?<br>__How will training go with Neil and Reine?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>I really have no excuse as to why this is so overdue. I started school in August and as school usually is, it was busy. Sorry this is so short and forgive me for not updating in so long.<strong>_

_**Also girls aren't taught to fight because this is set in a medieval-like era where girls weren't as highly regarded as men. People are already untrusting and even suspicious of Reine and Gwen taking over the farm because that's considered a man's job (all will be clearly explained next chapter) but that's why they don't know how to fight.**_


	10. Chapter 8

**Yes, finally back to updating this. I'm on winter break and I'm pretty darn excited because I got over my writers block. CONSIDER THIS CHAPTER AN EARLY CHRISTMAS PRESENT.**

* * *

><p>It was afternoon and Neil had arrived and Reine and Gwen's farm. He had brought along his friend, Allen. He had asked Rod as well, but Rod was intent on finding Leighton. Neil left two sharp knocks at the door. The door flew open, almost immediately.<br>"Hello boys," Reine greeted.  
>"Come on. We're having combat training. Gwen can come along too," Neil grunted. Reine nodded.<br>"Let me just notify Gwen and we'll get changed," Reine said.

It was going to be a fun day.

* * *

><p><em>"You don't have to bow down to me"<em>

Ryuuki's words stuck in Leighton's mind as she followed the Raven haired princess off into the wilderness.  
>"You're awfully silent," Ryuuki noted.<br>"I'm sorry, princess," Leighton said.  
>"Stop. Do not call me princess. Remember, we are equals."<br>"We are?"  
>"Oh, Leighton. Do you not remember? Hmm, well forget I said anything. I need your help."<p>

* * *

><p>"Reine, turn your body like- No the other way. Now reposition your leg. No, more to the left. Just a little more. Now you have to tur-oh for Goddess's sakes!" Neil marched over to Reine "Stay still."<br>He grabbed her around the waist and turned her body, then he squatted down and moved her leg.  
>"There you go, you're in a strong fighting stance," Neil said nonchalantly, but Reine was ever annoyed, a blush growing on her face.<br>"N-Neil! I could've done that by myself!" Reine covered up her embarrassment with anger.  
>"Whatever. Now back into stance!" He barked.<p>

"Neil's being hard on Reine," Gwen noted aloud to herself. Allen was helping her train.  
>"He just wants her safe. Can you pull a strong fighting stance?" Gwen tried, but fell short. Allen moved her limbs and body so that she wasn't weak. The bluenette was unfazed by his actions, remaining level-headed.<br>"I'm surprised you didn't get angry," Allen whispered. Gwen, hearing this, nodded her head a bit.  
>"Do not expect me to react like Reine. She's hot-headed."<p>

* * *

><p>"Are my instructions clear, Leighton Croft?"<br>"Yes, Ryuuki."  
>"Good, then we are done. Goodbye."<p>

* * *

><p>"Leighton?" Rod asked the blonde as she walked out of the forest.<br>"Yes Rod?"  
>"Why are you covering your eye?"<br>"No reason."  
>"Oh. So Neil and Allen are combat training Reine and Gwen. Would you like to join?"<br>"Mmm, I suppose. Lead the way."

* * *

><p>"Okay, so now me and Neil will fight, demonstrating proper techniques," Allen said. "Oh hey Rod! You brought Leighton. Me and Neil are about to do an example fight. Sit back and watch."<br>As the two boys pulled into fighting stances, Leighton scoffed. Rod gave her a questioning look.  
>"Weak. I could knock both of them down!" Leighton laughed. Rod looked shocked.<br>"Excuse me, princess?" Allen asked.  
>"I said your stances were weak," Leighton replied flatly.<br>"Oh really now? Are you all bark and no bite?" Allen challenged. Leighton walked over.  
>"I'll show you I'm <em>more <em>bite than bark," Leighton growled.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm really bad at this. The last chapter and this one were supposed to be one but even so, it's still short. Forgive me!<br>**

**_What happened between Ryuuki and Leighton?  
>Why was Leighton covering her eye?<em>****_  
>How will the fight go?<br>_**

**Find out next chapter!**


End file.
